Hello there
by 77.44
Summary: An experiment gone incredibly... right. Two friends and their, hopefully, funny antics invade the world of Naruto, their only weapon being: the power of youth in its worst form - hormonal teenage girls . Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cynthia POV:

Hello there, unsuspecting reader! I guess I should introduce myself, huh? Well, my name is Cynthia Noel and I'm 16 years old. My BFF, Nora Clark, 16 years old, is also my next door neighbor. Our parents are colleagues and they went on a 2 day business trip, so Nora and I are staying at her house. We're going on a 1 month sightseeing tour with our school, and we have to be at the school gates tomorrow at 7 am. Since it takes about half an hour to get to school, we have to get up at 6:30 am. Woo hoo, I can't wait (note heavy sarcasm). Either way, I set the alarm on my phone for 6:20, just in case, and double checked my bags before I went into a blissful sleep.

Birds chirping, the sun's innocent rays invading the room, illuminating my face. So, naturally, I pulled a blanket over it. Deciding that it **was** time to get up, I slowly lifted myself of the soft, comfy bed and turned to Nora. As I expected, she was still in dream land… 'Damn her! Getting to sleep while I had to wake up at….. What time is it?' I asked myself looking over to the clock on the bed side table. 7:45… 'Oh…ok…..wait what? 7:45?' I gaped at the numbers, shock vivid on my sleepy face.

"Nora, get the fuck up! We're late!" I yelled at her while jumping on her bed. She was not happy, nope… not at all… "Oops... sorry?" I said in a hushed voice. She just glared at me… oh, if looks could kill... Sighing, she shook her head and looked away from me to the clock.

"It's 7:46? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She yelled while running to the wardrobe and swinging the doors open. She threw random clothing items at me and grabbed some for herself and at the same time taking of her PJs. I rushed to the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth all in record time. I opened the door and outside stood a very pissed Nora… yeah, she's not a morning person. And neither am I, so I just glared back and stepped aside to let her thru. While she was in there I took my bag and tried to pull it to the front door. I barely got outside the room when Nora came out, fresh as a daisy.

"Oh, do you need some help with that, my best friend forever?" she said in a cheery voice. God knows what she does in there, but she's always nicer afterwards. We joined forces and were able to drag the luggage to the front door, when we remembered that the suitcases have wheels. Cue massive face-palm. We put on our jackets, walked outside the door, locked it and headed for the nearest exit… which just so happened to be down three flights of stairs. Together, we got the bags down and ran to the parking lot. "Get in the car! Now!" I yelled franticly. I also got in and took out my keys and… "The bags are still outside… damn it!" After putting away the bags I came back and saw Nora in the driver's seat.

"I'll drive. You don't work well under pressure." she said with a soft smile. She knows me so well!

She drove down the road, and, since we were going really fast, soon, we could see the school gates. 'We're almost there! We're almost there!' Just before we stopped the car, the last person went into the bus, and the doors closed, living me and Nora to stand there like someone just threw a bucket of water on us.

"Nora?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did we just miss the bus?"  
"Yes. Yes we did."

Silence. That's what filled the car for the next three minutes.

"So….. now what?" Nora asked.  
"Now…. we eat!""Sigh… that's your answer for everything."  
"That's because food helps with everything!" And so, we got out of the car, not wanting to sit there any more, and went for a walk till we get to the nearest bakery.

"I still don't get it… how did the alarm not wake us up?" Nora pondered, looking at her feet.  
"I don't know either." I said while taking my phone out of my pocket to play some music.

I went to the play list and clicked 'play'. A popup was displayed on the little screen. It said: "Would you like to play sound in 'voiceless profile'?"… 'Oh… So it was voiceless? As in 'no sound'?'

''Um… Nora, if I, hypothetically, forgot to set the alarm with sound, would you get mad?"  
"Hm… probably. Of course , we're talking hypothetically, right?"  
"Yeah, of course …." My voice was high pitched (it always does that when I try to lie to her) so she knew I was lying. "Hey Tia, can I see your phone?"  
"…..No…."  
"Why?"  
"Because… you're gonna hurt it."  
"Just give me the phone." she was getting pissed.  
"No…"  
"Phone!Now!" she yelled.  
"No!" I screamed and ran away from her, for the safety and well-being of my precious cell phone.  
"Cynthia, get back here right now!" she yelled while running after me.

I ran like all of hell was loose on me! Of course, I barely do stretches in P.E. so naturally I couldn't go very far. So, before I passed out, I ran into an abandoned building. Then, there was the sound of glass breaking and I stopped dead in my tracks. Nora came running in, a bit breathless, mumbling something along the lines of "Come back here! Gimme that phone! Now!", but as I said she was mumbling, so it wasn't very loud. She stud beside me and waved her hand in front of my face. I pointed to the door the sound came from, and at that moment came muffled noises. She looked at the door then back at me. She nodded in the direction we both came from, and when we turned to the exit, the door was closed. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

'This reminds me too much of a horror movie…' the thought ran through my head. With no other choice, we walked to the other door and pushed it open enough for us to peek inside. There stood a man with gray hair and a lab coat. He was standing over a table full of different concoctions and liquids.

"I'll show them… Yes, after I perfect my latest master piece the scientific community will finally acknowledge my hard work!" he yelled, and laughed like a lunatic while doing so. "This concoction will open a portal to another dimension! If this works I may even get a Nobel prize!"

He took a couple of bottles and poured them into a separate bottle. After adding all the different liquids, he put the bottle down on the table and observed it. "Oh shit!" he yelled and ran through the emergency exit. Nora and I were curious as to why he ran away, so we came in the room and to the mysterious bottle on the table. There was some smoke coming from it, and Nora and I saw a glass stick on the floor so Nora picked it up and poked the bottle.

"Put some muscle into it!" I said to Nora, who scowled at me but did as I said. She pushed it again and again, until she pushed it a little **too** hard and the bottle toppled over spilling its contents on the table. A cloud of smoke appeared and engulfed me and Nora in it. We screamed and hugged each other.

"Tia?"  
"Yeah Nor?"  
"I just want you to know….I'm the one that forgot to feed Mr. Cuttlefish when we were five!" Nora yelled in my ear, forgetting how close we were.  
"Oh that's o… You did **what**!"  
"Nothing, nothing…. I…. I love you Tia!" humph, nice save…  
"I love you too Nor!"  
We just stud there, not even thinking about running away, no. But, after a while, I got really sleepy.  
"Hey Nor? Are you getting sleepy?"  
"Mhm… Can I sleep on your shoulder?"  
"Of course you can. But it would be a lot easier if we sit down."  
"Yeah, your right." So we sat down, and Nora rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on hers.

I think that that's the fastest I've ever fallen asleep… Hm, weird…

'**Ow! My head!**' My eyes were closed and my head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes and was completely and utterly shocked by what I saw. I was laying in aclearingwith lots of grass. It was circular and the edges were surrounded by trees except on one side, where, instead of trees, there was a cave. This is really weird, but the thing that made it scary was that….. everything was huge! I looked to my right for Nora, and, in the spot were she was suppose to be….. stood a kitten. It wasn't as big as everything else, it was… well… me sized. It looked like it was asleep but it slowly started opening it's eyes.

"**!**" The cat just screamed! It's the sine of the apocalypse!  
"**Where the heck am I?**" That voice…. it sounds like….  
"**Nora?**" It carefully turned its head to me and it had those same deep sky blue eyes. Yup, that was Nora.  
"**Is that you Tia?**"  
"**Yup!**"  
"**Um… Why are you a cat?**"  
"**Oh that's simp-….. I'm a what now?**"  
"**Yeah, you're a brown, almost black, eyed and dark brown furred cat.**"

I just stared. Stared at the cat in front of me. The blue eyed cat in front of me. The blue eyed, black furred **cat** in front of me. Me. I'm also a cat. A cat….

"**I think I just caused you brain damage.**" she added.

The sound of foot steps is what knocked me out of my daze. The foot steps were getting closer and closer, and Nora and I could catch a word or two. Like 'blow up', or 'good boy' and 'sempai' . When I heard 'blow up', I wanted to run, but it was like my legs, or paws, were glued to the ground. Like someone was saying: "Stick around. Something… **interesting** is going to happen. *insert evil laugh here*!" And sure enough, something did happen. A grown man, wearing an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds, ran into the clearing. '**This seems oddly familiar….**'

"Don't blow Tobi up sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. '**Wait…. Tobi, good boy, blow up, sempai, black cloak, red clouds….. Oh no, no, no, no!**' I looked to Nora hoping for a word of advice or a helping hand, but she was just as scared and shocked and  helpless as I was.

"Deidara-sempai, look! Tobi found kittens!"

Mine and Nora's eyes went wide. And, at that moment in time, we had the exact same thought.

'**Oh crap!**'

**A/N: This is my first story! Well, our... I'm writing it with my friend ^^** I **wrote this chapter, and she's writing the next one.**

**But, a great deal of my inspiration comes from my daily life with my older sister. Although we fight we [insert words of kindness here]. She can be mean but she is as sweet as her chocolate (heaven) ****muffins. Just kidding... except her muffins, those things rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nora POV:

'**Why me? I'm a decent human. I take out the trash… when they bribe me. I have good grades… eventually. So what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this tortu-**'

"Deidara-sempai is gonna blow you, and your 'kittens', up if you don't shut up right now!"

"**re…**"

'Deidara-sempai' said and pushed his hand into a small pouch strapped to his waist. When he pulled it out, he's hand was clenched in a tight fist. He un-clenched, and on his palm was a small white bird, that looked like it was made from clay. '**Oh why did all of this look so familiar? Oh why doesn't my brain work when it's suppose to? Oh why do these things always happen to me?**' And then suddenly something hit me in the head…. it was a stone. A small part of a larger stone that 'Deidara-sempai' blew up. And then, finally, I realized that in front of me was **Dei-Dei**! '**Oh I must have hit my head somewhere, how could I forget my precious Dei-Dei!**' I was chasing my tail and jumping all over the place. I guess that's what cats do when they're happy… or something. Cynthia was looking at me, shock evident in her eyes.

"**Look Cynthia, it's Dei-Dei!**" I yelled.  
"**Congratulations, and the sky is blue captain obvious.**" she said with an eye roll.

'**No! I can't let Deidara go away!**' I said to myself, seeing him very far away by now. I ran to him. But, after a few seconds I felt something heavy on my back. That something was Cynthia, stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

"**Are you out of your mind? He'll blow you up!**"  
"**Yes, I am out of my mind, now let me go!**"  
"**Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't have any brains in that little head of yours.**" she said, putting a paw on my head for emphasis.

Trying a new approach, I turned to Tia, who looked like she may just have a stroke, and whispered in her ear.

"**I think these are Tobi and Deidara… from Akatsuki…from Naruto… from the mind of-**"  
"**I know!**" she hissed, annoyed.  
"**No need to get snippy!**"  
"**Well excuse me, I got up this morning and missed the school trip, that I paid a ****hell**** of a lot for by the way, and got sent to some place I've never seen before, as a ****cat**** nonetheless, and now the Akatsuki are here! I have the right to be snippy!**"  
"**I went through the same thing, but you don't see ****me**** yelling at people just for voicing their thoughts!**"  
"**You were stating the obvious! Like I don't have eyes! I can see them! I watched Naruto with you till 2 am and read fanfictions about the characters! I know who they are Nora!**"  
"**Yeah it's Dei-chan.**" I said with the sweetest, most naïve and most child-like voice I could muster.  
"**Baka… fine.**" she said wail making a 'go-right-on-ahead-and-blow-yourself-up' gesture towards Dei. I smiled at her and turned to Deidara… who was now very far into that cave.

'**No! My Dei-Dei! I can't let him leave me!**' I ran after him as fast as my fury little legs could carry me.

"**Dei-Dei come back!**"  
"**He can't hear you moron!**" Tia yelled from behind me, no doubt having trouble keeping up…. yeah, she's not an athletic person.  
"**Don't insult me you… you monkey!**"I bet it took all she had **not** to face-palm herself to oblivion.  
"**After all I've taught you, ****that's**** the best you can do? I am ****ashamed****to be your sensei!**"  
"**Unlike you I don't like cursing!**" I yelled, my head turned to her wile I ran. Since I couldn't see where I was going, it didn't take long for me to crash into something, or someone, jugging by the heat it gave of. It was none other then my Dei-chan! There was a gasp, well a kitten version of it, and the next thing I knew, I was being held by a pair of hands. But not the ones I wanted, no. It was Sir Pumpkin (I know it's Tobi, but 'Sir Pumpkin' sounds so much better!).

"Stupid cats, un…" Deidara said, turning around and leaving us behind. I turned to Tia. I didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to us. I mean, we are just cats, what can we possibly do?

"Tobi likes cats! Tobi wants to keep you! Tobi will hide you in his bag so Deidara-sempai doesn't see you." he whispered the last part.

A moment later, I was in the bag with Tia on my back.

"**We're safe… for now.**" I said, kicking Cynthia of my back.  
"**You think we're safe wherever Deidara is, so shut up!**" she said, with anger in her voice. "**We have to find a way out of this mess.**"

Cynthia propelled herself on her two hind legs, and tried opening the bag, but to no avail. She's the type of person who doesn't give up easily, so she tried again.

"**Hey, you can't leave me here alone!**" I yelled.  
"**Hey, you're the one that wants to be with Deidara, not me! I'm leaving!**"  
"**Oh no you don't-**" BOOM! **"-! What was that?**" I said in a panic. The sound we heard was a loud bang, like an explosion.

"Art is a bang, un!" is the next thing we heard.

"**I don't want to go ****anywhere**** with that maniac.**" Cynthia whispered.  
"**But, but… at the hideout… there's Hidan too… Don't you wanna… see him?**" I said quickly. I know Hidan is her favorite from the Akatsuki, so I knew she'll stay… or at least I hoped.  
"**Another psychotic maniac? No way in the deepest depths of hell!**" And then, to my regret, she opened the bag. She turned to me before jumping out.  
"**Are you coming?**" I could see the hope in her eyes.  
"**I'm sorry, but no. I've always wished for this, I can't let it just sleep away… Sorry.**" Sad and depressed, I looked at my furry kitten feet.  
"**Ok then. I'll see ya when I see ya. Good bye and good luck.**" she said, jumping out of the bag.

And so I was left alone in the bag. I lied down and thought about everything. '**Did I make the right decision? Was Cynthia right? How am I going to survive without her? They'll kill me as soon as I become human! Why would they leave me alive? It's not like I could be of some use to them, I mean I can't even hurt a fly!**' As I was thinking, I guess I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized that I was already in the Akatsuki hideout. Precisely: under Sir Pumpkin's bed in his and Deidara's room. After a few seconds I heard the slightest knocking on the window. I jumped on the bed to see who was knocking, and a smile was plastered to my face in seconds. Somehow, I opened the window and Tia jumped into the room.

"**Cynthia!**" I said almost crying.  
"**You didn't really think that I'd leave you here all alone did you?**" Cynthia said, walking towards me. I leaped up and trapped her in a death hug.  
"**Oh Cynthia!**" Now I **was** crying.  
"**Ow! Hey, what's with the tears? Now Nora, what do I always tell you about crying?**" she said in a motherly tone.  
"**That it's perfectly natural, but that one should only cry when no one is there to see.**" I dried my eyes of the tears and smiled.  
"**Good girl! I see you haven't forgotten ****everything**** I've taught you.**"  
"**But… how did you find me?**"  
"**Oh that was easy. Tobi is too loud to be ignored.**" she said with a kitty shrug.  
"**What now?**"  
"**Now, my dear Nora, as I always say, we eat!**"  
"**Eat what?**" Yelling, I pointed to all the food that Tobi had brought me… which was all chocolate by the way.  
"**Oh chocolate, great, now we can't even eat!**" She was now angry. "**Ugh! I am sick and tired of being a cat! I want to be human again!**"  
"**I know…**" I said, knowing that she was right. I wanted to be human again too, and on the school trip with the rest of our friends. But, I wasn't. I was now a cat in the Akatsuki hideout, and I had to face the situation.

**A/N: This is As chapter, but she doesn't know how to upload stories so I'm doing it instead. But I just started out so I'm not that good ****ether...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading our story! It means a lot!**


End file.
